Example embodiments relate to a rotunda height adjusting device of a boarding bridge, and more particularly, to a rotunda height adjusting device of a boarding bridge that may facilitate inspection, repair and maintenance, and replacement because a drive unit of the rotunda height adjusting device is to be installed so as to be exposed to an outside.